Turquoise Skull Zombie
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . (cannot be burned) (triggers rush attack) (can't be burned if ready to bounce) (can't be burned if hiding) (automatically recovers from its damage) (takes 3 beam blasts to be destroyed) |first seen = Lost City - Day 27 |flavor text = Unlike the more famous crystal skulls, turquoise skulls are totally non-mysterious and common as dirt. }} Turquoise Skull Zombie is a zombie encountered in Lost City. In a similar manner to Ra Zombie, it steals sun, but can also use its turquoise-colored skull to burn the player's plants up to four tiles in front of it. The zombie does not need sun in order to do the latter. If it manages to steal sun from the player, the beam's range will be increased and the sun will not be returned to the player when the zombie dies, unlike Ra Zombie. Almanac entry Overview Turquoise Skull Zombie absorbs 250 damage per shot and degrades upon absorbing 125 damage per shot when his arm falls off, before dying at 250 damage per shot. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 27, 29, 30, 31, 32, Temple of Bloom, "Beghouled Blitz" Epic Quest - Step 5 and Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 17, 34, 44, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies The instant kill abilities of Turquoise Skull Zombie can quickly become a problem, especially in Temple of Bloom, when it is accompanied by a group of Buckethead Adventurer Zombies, Excavator Zombies, Parasol Zombies, or worse, Porter Gargantuars. The main weakness of this zombie is its own ability to steal sun, as it keeps it from being overpowered, as it will always try to steal sun before burning the plants in front of it. Because of this, the player has a decent amount of time before killing it. This can be prolonged if you let the sun travel a bit towards its turquoise skull. If more expensive plants are close to Turquoise Skull Zombie and it has not been killed yet, it is perhaps best to dig the plants up. Turquoise Skull Zombie, however, only uses its attack when plants are in close range; therefore, if the player removes plants from its range or it is far away, it cannot use the attack. Also, unlike zombies such as Gargantuar Prime, Wizard Zombie, and Octo Zombie, their attacks do not stack up and can be effectively stalled, akin to Jester Zombie, Hunter Zombie, and Excavator Zombie. Therefore, you can stall them with hard-shell plants such as Primal Wall-nut. Guacodile can help stop these zombies, as they begin to rush when Turquoise Skull Zombie shoots them with its laser. Ghost Pepper can also be useful to defeat this zombie and a group of Lost City zombies. Kernel-pult may be useful to stop these zombies, but only when you have two or three columns of them. Spore-shrooms are also useful as the newly created ones can stall this zombie. However, avoid using these strategies when Parasol Zombies are in front of them. Spikeweed or Spikerock could be useful, as its beams cannot destroy those plants. One attack from Magnifying Grass will instantly kill one of them. Cactus and Celery Stalker can also be useful. However, Cactus must be planted near the zombie to avoid being burned by its beam. If these zombies get close, knockback plants like Primal Peashooters can knock it out of range, causing them to waste an attack or incinerate plants that aren't that useful. Intensive Carrot can instantly recover any destroyed plants. Infi-nut can be useful as a defensive plant against this zombie because, unlike other defensive plants, Infi-nut can recover once shot by the laser of the Turquoise Skull Zombie. It is not recommended to use Infi-nut's Plant Food ability, as its force field can be easily destroyed by this zombie. Even though Explode-O-Nut will still explode as Turquoise Skull Zombie hits it with its beam, it's usually too far away to take damage. On the other hand, you can use them to trigger the explosion early and take out any other nearby zombies. If the player realizes he is too late to kill this zombie before it fires its beam, he can recover some sun by shoveling up the more expensive plants. Note that this zombie can still attack unarmed or even armed Potato Mines and Primal Potato Mines, so don't plant them when he's stealing sun. Gallery Skull Zombie Trailer.jpg|Turquoise Skull Zombie seen in the Lost City Part 2 trailer Turquoise skull almanac.png|Almanac entry Skull icon.png|Almanac icon TurquoiseSkullZombieHD.png|HD Turquoise Skull Zombie Skull.png|Two Turquoise Skull Zombies trying to steal sun Blue Sun.png|A blue sun Bum laser.png|A Turquoise Skull Zombie burning two plants LASER.png|Two Turquoise Skull Zombies blasting lasers (note that a laser is longer than the other one) Turquoise Skull Zombie shooting.gif|Turquoise Skull Zombie stealing sun then burning an Endurian (animated) Dead skull zombie.png|Dead Turquoise Skull Zombie Screenshot 2015-06-29-00-37-27-1.png|Hypnotized Turquoise Skull Zombie EaterSkull.png|Turquoise Skull Zombie eating a Sun Bean Screenshot 2015-06-29-00-37-04-1.png|Turquoise Skull Zombie cannot kill Infi-nut completely Screenshot 2015-06-29-00-40-51-1.png|Turquoise Skull Zombie can kill hypnotized Porter Gargantuar in one shot ATLASES ZOMBIELOSTCITYCRYSTALSKULLGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Turquoise Skull Zombie's sprites and assets Dead Turquoise Skull.jpg|Another dead Turquoise Skull Zombie Turquoise Skull vs Guacodile.jpg|Turquoise Skull Zombie cannot burn Guacodile File:Skull Laser Incinerating Plants in Piñata Party.jpg|One of the Turquoise Skull Zombies burning a plant in Piñata Party Blueskullsrnk.png|A shrunken Turquoise Skull Zombie poisoned turq.PNG|A poisoned Turquoise Skull Zombie Buttered_Skull.jpg.jpg|A buttered Turquoise Skull Zombie turq no hit cactus.PNG|Cactus can hide and be unaffected by Turquoise Skull Zombie's laser turq cant hit these.PNG|Spikeweed, Spikerock, Celery Stalker, and Spring Bean are all too low to be hit by Turquoise Skull Zombie's laser PotionaffectedGlowingTurquoiseSkullZombie.jpg|A glowing Turquoise Skull Zombie (affected by potions) Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Turquoise Skull Zombie - Lost City Day 27 (Ep.231)|By Trivia *It bears a strong resemblance to Archimedes Q. Porter from Tarzan. *The skull used by it is an obvious reference to the crystal skull in the Indiana Jones movie Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. **This is further proven by its Almanac entry, which references crystal skulls. **The zombie itself has a very similar appearance to Henry Jones from the Indiana Jones series. *Despite stealing sun, it still appears in Lost City - Day 32, Modern Day - Day 34 and certain Special Delivery Piñata Parties. This is because it does not need sun to attack. **However, it does need sun to expand the laser beam's attack range, so that it can attack further plants. *Sun about to be stolen by this zombie becomes blue instead of red, unlike the color of Ra Zombie's sun. *Its laser can kill hypnotized Gargantuars and other hypnotized zombies in one shot. *It and Imp Porter are the only zombies in Lost City that can insta-kill plants aside from Dr. Zomboss. *Unlike when killed by Explorer Zombie's torch, an Infi-nut hologram will be "burned" but the projector will stay if it gets hit by the laser beam. *It deals the most damage to plants, with over 200, even more than the longer-ranged laser of a Gargantuar Prime. Therefore, it can destroy Infi-nut's shield even at full health. **Along with Mecha-Football Zombies, Glitter Zombies and MC Zom-Bs (with their respective jam's playing), Dr. Zomboss, and Ankylosauruses, Turquoise Skull Zombies are the only zombies able to destroy an Infi-nut's shield in one hit. *The beam created by Turquoise Skull Zombie is similar to Gargantuar Prime's laser. *It is similar to Explorer Zombie, as they both burn plants and have the same health. **However, it, along with Gargantuar Primes, do not bring fiery objects with them that needs to come in contact with a plant to burn it. Rather, they both use lasers to incinerate targets from a farther, safer range. *Its walking animation is the same as Ra Zombie's and Boombox Zombie's. *It is slightly smaller in size than regular zombies. *The skull loosely resembles the mosaic mask of Quetzalcoatl. *Unlike Ra Zombie, Turquoise Skull Zombie's eyes don't turn red from stealing sun. *It will not charge its laser if all the plants on its row cannot be hit by the laser. (i.e. Spikeweed, Celery Stalker, etc.) **It will, however, target Cactus and Spring Bean when they are upright, as they switch between being regular and low-lying plants. *Even when hypnotized by Hypno-shroom, it still uses its crystal skull and fires it towards the player's house. See also *Ra Zombie *Solar Car Zombie ru:Зомби с бирюзовым черепом fr:Zombie Crâne Bleu Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies